Online polls have recently become more commonly used to assess properties of a general population. Online polls are commonly conducted for a range of assessments pertaining to marketing studies, product development, political polls, customer satisfaction surveys, medical questionnaires, and so forth. Online polls are widely recognized as an affordable alternative to in-person surveys, telephone polls, or face-to-face interviews.
A wide audience group can be reached utilizing online polls. Further, online polls can enable obtaining answers to questions that people may not be comfortable responding to in a face-to-face setting. A number of conventional services and tools enable online polls to be conducted.